The Ring Returns
by Elfprinces2000
Summary: As a girl by the name of Maria dreams of becoming the next Tolkien, she suddenly gets dragged into his world. Now she and Legolas must find the ring before it is used to bring Sauron back.
1. Chapter 1

As the credits for 'Return of the King' started to scroll along the screen, I sat on my couch and sighed. "Why do all the best stories have to end?" I moaned. I put away the CD and checked the clock. "I better go to bed; it's already past 11:30! And I have school tomorrow." I grabbed my Frodo plushy that my mom gave me as a joke for my birthday and went to my bedroom.

I put my nightgown on and went to the bathroom to take my makeup off. I braided my long brown hair, my hair comes down to my hip, and brushed my teeth. I climbed into bed and turned off the light. Suddenly something plopped onto my bed. I opened my eyes to find two yellow embers glowing intently as they stared at me. "Hullo, Angel," I mumbled. Angel was my pet dog, she was a Boston terrier. As well as my best friend, she was my roommate, therapist, and loyal companion. I rolled over and went to sleep.

I woke to the infinitely annoying screech of my alarm clock. "I hate mornings," I muttered under my breath.I got dressed into a pair of short shorts and a t-shirt. I put my favorite tennis shoes on and said to Angel, "Wish me luck!" I turned around and walked out the door.

That day was my writing exam. Always wanting to be a writer since I was little, I wanted to get a degree at Virginia Tech. I always felt compelled to finish any book I started to read, so I read a lot. I stopped at a bakery on the way to school and got a doughnut, and went on my way once more.

As I walked to the exam room I saw, or thought I saw, a familiar figure, a man with long blond hair and blue eyes staring at me. As I looked back to take another look, he was no longer there. "Note to self, never watch LOTR right before bed," I said to myself. I walked into the room and took my writing exam. On my way home I grabbed a pizza for lunch.

"Angel, I'm home!" I called out. But instead of getting a lick to the face and a warm welcome; I found a mysterious figure standing in my living room.

He held out his slender hand and said, "If you come with me, you'll have the adventure you always wanted."

"Who the heck are you? And how did you get in here anyway?"

"You will find all you seek," Was the only thing that he said.

Then I recognized him. "You were at my school!" He put his hand down and frowned.

"Maybe," He sighed, "You're the wrong person."

"Well, I never said no, did I?"I figured that he must be Legolas from 'The Lord of the Rings'.

He held out his hand again and said softly, "If you want to, come." I took his hand and instantly fainted.

When I came to, I was in a large bed in the middle of an old-looking room.

"Hello," Legolas said.

"Where…am I," I mumbled.

"In Mirkwood," He replied. "And you are needed for a rather interesting task."

**If you like it please leave a review. This is my first one. Hope you like it!**


	2. A Journey Starts

After breakfast Legolas took me to a small room. "Here," He said as he handed me a sword.

"So, who are you?" I thought I already knew the answer to this, but just to be sure.

"I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood."

I took the sword and as I did I saw that he was looking straight into my eyes. I felt uncomfortable. "So, why am I here?"

"Gandalf requested that you come here. A pressing matter is at hand."

"What's the matter?"

"He must be the one to tell you. It is for _you_ to complete this quest."

He took me to a stable and handed me the reins to a brown horse. "We must go to Gondor. Gandalf will be waiting there with Aragorn and Lady Galadriel." As he said this he looked deep into my eyes with a grave look on his face. "We must leave at once."

As he got his horse, a white stallion, I looked for the first time at what I was wearing. I had on a royal blue elvish dress, boots that came up to my knees, white tights, and a leather pouch. I mounted my horse and trot over to Legolas who was waiting at the exit to the stables."We must ride fast and hard," He said.

As we left I looked at him. "So, what's his name?"

"Who do you refer to?"

"My horse, what is his name?" I looked at the elf. "He does have a name, right?"

"His name is Ailidh." Legolas answered.

As we approached a path that led through Mirkwood Legolas went in front of me. "This way," He said.

After a minute or two he said that we needed to hurry. We sped off as fast as our horses could manage. By the end of the day we were almost out of the forest.

When we came to a clearing he stopped; I did the same.

"We will camp here," He said, dismounting his horse.

He made a fire and we ate elvish bread for a small dinner. After we finished he looked at me and said, "Gandalf says that you sing very well. Would you sing for me?"

"He exaggerates. I'm hardly worthy of singing for a prince."

He smiled and looked into my eyes. "You never know, you might just be surprised by yourself."

After a couple more minutes of him insisting, I gave in. I sand the softest and most elvish sounding song I knew.

"You downplay your talents, my friend," He said. He looked into my eyes with his ice blue ones and smiled.

I smiled back and said, "I don't like to boast, so I downplay myself as often as I can."

"True, it isn't an elvish thing to boast, but one mustn't hide her talents either, especially a princess."

I looked at him and asked, "Why do you say I am a princess?"

"Gandalf told me that you were a princess. My apologies if he was mistaken. Was he?"

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and glided my finger along the top. Much to my surprise, it was pointed. "I guess I am."

As the fire slowly went out, I sang for Legolas and he told me stories. Finally he said that it would probably be good for me to get some rest. I lay on the ground and he soon followed. He soon fell asleep next to me.

**Tell me what you think. Maybe a couple ideas for plot.**


	3. An Orc Problem

I awoke to Legolas gently shaking me. "Maria, Maria, we need to go." I sat up and looked at him. "Ok, I'm up." I stood up and looked at him. "Good morning," I said.

"Well, it is morning," Legolas frowned.

After we packed he helped me mount my horse. As my hand lifted he held on with his. He was looking at me with his soft, ice blue eyes. I did have a crush on him, but I didn't want him to know that.

"We better go," I said.

As he walked to his horse I could almost swear I heard him sigh. My horse looked at me with a 'why did you do that' look. "What," I said to it.

As we left Mirkwood I looked over at Legolas His hair was blowing in the wind as he flew across the plain. I sighed and looked back ahead.

We were a few miles across the border of Rohan when night fell. The night passed as it did on the one before. But when Legolas lay next to me he was closer. To be completely honest I didn't mind. I heard something rustle in the tall grass and sat up to see what it was. A pair of yellow eyes was staring at me. Legolas looked up at me and quietly grabbed his bow. He knocked an arrow onto it and turned around to fire. An orc jumped out of the shadows…at _me_. I reached for my sword but before I could do anything Legolas fired an arrow strait through the orc's heart. I turned to him, our eyes met; my green-blue eyes and his ice blue eyes stared into each other.

"Thank you," I said.

"You are most welcome."

And we lay back down, but closer. And if I hadn't had a crush on him since I first watched 'The Lord of the Rings' I would've felt uncomfortable. Maybe he felt the same way, or maybe he just wanted to keep me safe, I didn't know. I looked at his face and closed my eyes.

I awoke before him the next morning. It was still early; just before sunrise. I got up to stretch my legs. "My lady, are you alright?" I turned around to find that Legolas was looking at me.

"Yes," I sighed. "Why…why did you save me?" I asked.

"Because," He sighed, "I have to protect you."

"Oh," I said I looked up at the sunrise and sighed. "We must get moving, I suppose," I said after a few minutes. We ate a hurried breakfast.

"When do you think we'll arrive?" I asked after we had packed.

"Tonight, if we ride fast."

We mounted and started on our way. I didn't know whether or not I wanted him to know that I liked him. And I didn't know if he liked me, or if it was just him being an elf. Either way we needed to get to Gondor. As I rode on Ailidh I thought about it. And wondered if Legolas liked me or not.

As we were about to get to the border of Gondor my elf ears heard something. I looked at Legolas, he heard it too. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword. Suddenly, as if from nowhere, a horde of orcs came running down the plain. Legolas knocked an arrow into his bow and shot; it fired straight and true. We sped as fast as we could to get away, but the orcs were fast as well.

Then a group of Gondor soldiers appeared. "Get her to the king!" One of them yelled.

While some of the orcs went after this new target, a couple came after us.

Legolas shot them while I still had my hand on the hilt. One of them, in a last attempt to get me, leapt into the air. I drew my sword and in one blow its head came off. The two of us rode down the plain, the sun slowly sinking into the horizon.

**Well, there you have it. Will the two of them fall in love? Make it in one piece to Gondor? Find the answers in the next chapter! Tell me what you think or give me ideas with a comment.**


	4. From His Side: The Council

**This is told from Legolas' side, so it might be confusing.**

* * *

As I looked over at her an orc sprang after her. Before I could knock an arrow into my bow she swung the sword I gave her and cut off the orcs head. I was much relieved to see that there were no more following us.

As we sped down the plains toward the white city, I wondered if she felt the same way about me as I felt about her. But no matter how I felt I knew my job was to protect her. After about another hour, we approached the white city. And an elf with keen eyes like me could just barely make out the white tree at the top. I was very happy to see it at long last!

As we pulled up to the gates the soldiers let us in. Soon we were sitting in a room with Gandalf, Aragorn, and Lady Galadriel.

"You were summoned here for a very important purpose, Maria," Lady Galadriel said to her.

"How would _I_ be of any service?" Maria answered.

Gandalf turned to her, his white clothing stained from worry and rushed travel. "Because you know much of this land and of Frodo's journey," He explained. "You see, the ring wasn't destroyed. Yes, Frodo throe it into Mt. Doom, but instead of it landing in the fires, it landed on a single rock. From there it was retrieved by the enemy. You two must get it back from the orc leaders."

I looked at him, "_Us_ two?"

"Yes, Legolas, you both must get it back and destroy it once and for all," Aragorn said to me.

"You must do it; else all will be doomed," Lady Galadriel said.

"Then we must! Even if we go to our doom, we must try!" Maria burst out.

"Then it is settled," Gandalf said, "That is, if Legolas will accompany you."

Everyone turned to me. I couldn't say no. "I will do it."

"Very well, Legolas," Aragorn said clasping me on the back, "My dear friend, very well."

**Let me know if you want me to finish the story.**


	5. Visitors

After the council had ended Legolas and I were shown to our rooms. Just as I was about to get some rest a familiar figure appeared in my room, Gandalf.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"There is something I must give you." He pulled out a sword with a long blade. "Narsil, take care of it, for it may be what keeps you living."

"Does Aragorn know about this?"

"I will tell him when the time is right," Gandalf replied.

"So, why do I have to go with Legolas?"

"You'll find the answers to that soon enough."

I looked down at the newly acquired blade. When I looked back up, Gandalf was gone. "Narsil," I mumbled to myself. Just then there was a knock on the door, Legolas stepped in.

"I thought that I might say goodnight," He said.

Our eyes met and he smiled at me, I smiled back. He held out his hand, like he did when we first met. I placed mine in his and he gently kissed it.

I smiled and said to him, "We best need our strength for the journey tomorrow."

"I agree," Legolas said as he let go of my hand. "I shall see you tomorrow."

Our eyes met once again. I wished that moment would last forever. But Legolas left the room and me all alone. I sighed and climbed into the large bed. Soon I was in a deep sleep.

That night I had a dream. Lady Galadriel was standing with me in a garden at midnight.

"I brought you here," She said. She held out her hand and she had the one ring in it. "This is our doom; the doom of all men is held in it. If you shall fall the death of both our worlds is sealed."

"But why did you bring me here? I always thought this was just a book."

"Yes, J. R. R. Tolkien did write this world into being, but in doing so he also brought a great evil into being. Just because you think that something isn't real doesn't make it any less so. From his mind this world sprang. Now it is for you to write a new chapter in the story of this world. I heard that you wanted to become an author."

"Yes, I've always loved reading and stories in general. If I were an author then I could pass that love onto another child. Even if my stories only inspired _one_ person I would consider my life well spent."

"Maria, I believe that I have chosen the right person for this task."

Lady Galadriel slowly faded, along with the moon-lit garden. I opened my eyes to find that I was in the same room, in the same bed, in the same moon-lit city. I closed my eyes and slept soundly till sunrise.

In the morning I found a grey cloak laid on my bed and a note that read:

_Here is an elvish cloak. You might as well need it. _

- _Gandalf_

I picked it up and held it in the light of the early morning sunrise. I went down to where I smelled breakfast. Legolas and Aragorn were sitting in a large room eating breakfast.

"Welcome, Maria!" Aragorn said, "Today you two will rest and tomorrow you will ride. For now just have something to eat!"

I sat down and a servant brought out a dish with eggs on it. "So, if Frodo didn't destroy the ring, why was Sauron?" I asked.

"You must not say His name, only 'Him' and 'He'." Legolas said. "And to answer your question, we don't know.

I looked down at my eggs and closed my eyes. "Sorry."

After breakfast Legolas went off with Aragorn to talk. I found my way to the Library. After walking around for a while I picked something to read. "You like to read?" I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Legolas.

"I love to read. Ever since I was a little girl I've loved stories and books of all kinds. In fact, I was trying to write a book when you brought me here."

"I see, and that is how you came to know about Frodo?"

"Yes, I loved all the books written by Tolkien! He's one of my greatest inspirations." I stood and put the book I was reading back on its shelf. I walked over to the window. "It's a beautiful view, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Legolas answered. He reached out and brushed a loose strand of hair back behind my ear. I smiled as he grabbed my hand and spun me around. He put his other hand on my side and leaned in closer. I knew where this was going and thought it was a little cliché. I closed my eyes as he pressed his lips onto mine.

Unknown to us, Aragorn had walked in and saw the whole thing from behind a bookcase. "Legolas," He laughed, "Well, you always were the charmer. But I'm afraid that you two lovebirds will have to do this some other time, Lady Galadriel wants to speak with you."

Legolas let go of me and followed Aragorn, leaving me all alone once more.


	6. Doubts and Fears

I waited there staring out the window. I wondered what Galadriel was talking about. As the sun slowly sank down under the distant horizon I sighed and turned to see Gandalf.

"So you have the same feelings about him as he does about you?" The wizard asked.

"Yes, but I don't deserve him. I'm not perfect, or even anywhere close. I'm not even good at writing! And that's the thing I'm best at."

"Nobody's perfect, even a wizard. A person's true power comes from within. One cannot simply say the valar have not given them any talents if what a person is good at is not what they like to do best. You have more power than you know; that is why we elected to give you Narsil."

"Who is 'we'?" I asked.

"Lady Galadriel and I decided that you would be the best candidate for the task at hand."

"But what can a person like _me_ do against the ultimate evil? I don't even believe in myself, how can I have the courage to do this?"

"You are not alone. The council will do everything in our power to help and guide you. And Legolas will be with you to keep you safe."

"But Frodo failed and he had _eight_ companions! How can I with only one?"

"You will know what to do when the time comes. You have powers that you have yet to unlock."

I sighed and closed my eyes. _"When I open them, I'll be at home with Angel on my couch," _I thought. I opened my eyes; I was still in the library. But I wasn't surprised to find, or rather not find, Gandalf. I went to my bedroom. Aragorn was waiting for me.

"I want to be alone," I told him.

"I saw you and Legolas, in the library."

"You people just can't give me any space can you?"

"Fine, but take care of him, ok? He really does feel for you."

"I know, and I have feelings for him. But I just don't feel like it's right. When this is all said and done, what'll happen if I stay? And what if I leave? He couldn't be at home in my world. I couldn't completely be at home here." I looked out the window. "I just need some space to work this out, that's all."

Aragorn left without another word.


	7. Two Lovers

I didn't go to the dining hall for dinner that evening; I wasn't hungry. A soft knock on the door broke the silence, Legolas came in.

"Aragorn told me what you said."

I sighed and looked at him. "There isn't a way to make this work. I belong in my world, you belong in yours. If I stay here I won't be happy, if you come to my world you won't be happy. We can't make this work."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me close. He put his forehead on mine and said, "I will do whatever it takes to make you happy." He pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled a smile happier than any I had ever done before. He lifted away from me just enough to look me in the eyes. "I love you," He said. I kissed him, and he kissed back. We stood like that for a few more minutes.

Finally Legolas took a step back and said, "We best get what sleep we can."

"Do we have to?" I said playfully.

He smiled. "Goodnight, Maria." I kissed him on the cheek before he left.

I couldn't sleep that night. I tossed and I turned, but not because of Legolas. I still couldn't digest what Gandalf said. _"How could I rid the world of the greatest evil?"_ I thought, "But if I don't try." I thought of Legolas, my family, my friends. I looked out the window at the full moon. "I have to try," I said to myself. I lay on the large bed and wept. My heart was overcome with floods of clashing emotions: Happiness, sadness, grief, anger. _"Darn it Tolkien!"_ I thought. I wiped my tears away and rolled over to try and get some sleep.

In the morning I awoke to find Legolas sitting on the edge of the bed. He smiled at me. "Time to wake," He said. I sat up and looked into his eyes.

"Well, it's nice to see you," I yawned.

"After we eat we must leave. Spies have spotted a group of orcs headed into our path. If we ride swift enough then we might be able to evade them."

I got out of bed and followed him to the dining hall. We ate a rushed breakfast and mounted our horses.

"May the valar be with you," Galadriel said.

"And keep to the roads less traveled," Gandalf added.

Aragorn only looked at us and simply said, "Be safe."

Legolas and I rode off as fast as our horses could carry us, to the next venture of finding and destroying the ring.


	8. Chapter 8

The spies were right about the orcs. Far to the north they could barely be seen with elf eyes. Legolas and I spurred our horses on. We just barely escaped being detected.

Later that night we stopped to make camp about an hour after the sun went down. Legolas made the fire and I sang. We had a couple pieces of elvish bread for dinner and then Legolas told me some stories. When the fire started to die Legolas told me to get some sleep. I lay down wrapped in my elvish cloak for warmth. Legolas soon followed. He was right next to me.

I couldn't sleep. I was starting to think of breaking out some sleeping pills when Legolas whispered, "Maria, are you awake?"

"No," I whispered. I looked at him and pressed my lips to his. "What is troubling you?"

"I just don't feel right. Like something is wrong," He said.

"Many things are wrong, the ring, the troubles of the world, Him." I smiled. "But not all is lost."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a moment I fell asleep in his arms.

"Maria, we must go now," I heard Legolas say. I sat up and looked at the sky, just before sunrise. We ate breakfast and I hopped onto Ailidh.

The sun shone like a bright ring of fire in a cloudless, blue sky. It would be a hard journey. While we did know that one of the orc lords did have the ring, which one had it was indeed a mystery. There were nine of them. Legolas and I would need to track down each one and find the one with the ring.

As we rode on I couldn't help but worry that we would be too late. If Legolas and I were to fail it would mean no hope for a better tomorrow. I wiped tears from my eyes that started to form and tried to think positively. We had to come through; we _would_ come through.

_"If a small hobbit from the shire could make it as far as to Mt. Doom, then a grown elf could definitely make it as far,"_ I thought. And I looked up at the sky and smiled. Even if I couldn't do it I had hope.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't very long! I felt like this was the best place to cut off.**


	9. The First Orc to Fall

Legolas and I rode down the plains of Rohan. The first of the orc leaders was somewhere in Western Rohan. As the day slowly turned to night a foul sound could be heard. Legolas and I crept toward it. As silent and quick as shadows we were. As soon as we were over a hill we could see a large group of orcs. Like a pile a hideous rats they ran about their camp. I looked at Legolas, he was looking at me. We dismounted our horses and left them. After a while of creeping about, just where they couldn't see us, we saw what appeared to be the leader: A dark, twisted, hideous thing with the vilest air I had ever sensed about it.

I had no idea how we were going to manage to interrogate it until it went off a little ways to relieve itself. Legolas came up behind it and covered its mouth so it couldn't scream for help. I tied it so it couldn't get away.

"Any loud noises out of you and I'll cut your throat," I said as I held the sword Legolas gave me to the creature. "Now, where's the ring?"

It spat on the blade and said, "I ain't telling you pointy eared scum nothing!"

Legolas kicked it. "You will tell us. Do you have it; if not, who has the ring?"

I pressed the blade to the orc's neck and looked it in the eyes.

"I don't have no stinking ring. And that's all you'll get out of me!" I could tell that if we kept it alive much longer that it would cry out. I pressed the sword until it was at the point where if I did so any farther it would cut the skin. I slit the throat of the wretched, horrid thing and wiped the blade with a cloth from my bag.

Legolas and I went back to our horses and quietly mounted. As fast as we could, we ran into the black mists of the night. We might not have found the ring, but at least one suspect is gone.

**Thanks to everyone that favorited/fallowed/ read my story! I want to be an author, so this is a great encouragement! Sorry this chapter wasn't longer, I had to not do some things for plot sake. Thanks again!**


	10. Her Past

That night Legolas and I didn't sleep. We couldn't rest until we were as far away as we could be from those foul things. When the sun finally came up we stopped to let the horses rest. I could sense that Ailidh was on the verge of collapsing. I sat under a tree and thought to myself. Legolas gave the horses some water.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just lost in thought I guess."

"What are you thinking about?"

"About Frodo's journey, he failed. How do I know that we won't?"

"I do not know. But we have to try!" Legolas said as he stared into my eyes, "We have to try."

I looked away and sighed. We stayed there for a few more hours to make sure that the horses were rested enough, and then set off. Gandalf told us the locations of the nine orc lords. The next three were in a meeting in Emyn Muil. If we could get there in time we could get them all at one place! But it would be a several day journey.

We rode all day and both us, and our horses were as tired as could be. Just as always, Legolas made a fire.

"So, you've never talked much about yourself," Legolas said to me. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Well, I do have one of each." I looked at the sunset and sighed.

"You aren't very close to them?"

"Well, I should tell this from the start. When I was little, my dad left. We didn't know what happened. Well, my uncle traveled a lot and one day he saw my dad. He had a new family, a wife and a daughter. It tore my mom's heart on two. And my brother didn't even care. I haven't talked to my father in years and my brother only when I have to. But I am friends with my sister. Even though my mother didn't give birth to her, you can't blame her for what our father did." A single tear slid down my cheek.

"How could a person do a thing like that?" Legolas said wiping the tear away.

"Life in my world is much more complicated than here." I got up and went over to Ailidh and started to pet his mane.

Legolas came up beside me and grabbed the hand I was using to pet the horse. "I'm here for you," He said. He pulled me into him and held me there while I cried. When I had calmed down he kissed my forehead and smiled. "I will never do anything to hurt you."

* * *

**What do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

It took a few more days for us to reach Emyn Muil. (The account of which would be very boring, just travel and sleep.) When we did, we were greeted with a ghastly sight, hundreds of orcs. We couldn't fight our way; it would be a tough challenge to solve.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We must do what we can," Legolas told me.

It took us a few days there to find the right time to go after the orcs. Finally, one day the three orc lords went into one of the tents to discuss whatever matters they had met to talk about in privet. The risk was high, but if we waited much longer then they might disperse before we had another chance like this, and we couldn't track all of them. We went to the back of the tent and slipped in.

"Make one wrong move and your _dead!_" I said. "Now, which one of you has the ring?"

They all laughed at us. "You think that you pointy-ears are going to get anything out of us? Maybe we'll call the wargs on you, let them have a little feast, eh? At any rate, we have a host of orcs. What do you have?"

I pulled out Narsil. "I have this." They all stopped laughing. "You will tell me all you know, now!"

"Fine, they're going to bring back Sauron. One of the other great orcs has the ring, but you filthy elves will _never_ find it in time. You're world will burn in his hands," One of the orc leaders hissed.

"And when we're done with your master, you and your kind will be next," Legolas said. I had never seen such a look of hatred and disgust in anyone's eyes before. "You'll be the ones to burn!" As quick as lightning, Legolas pulled out one of his knives and slit the throats of all three orcs in the room. Then he turned to me and said, "We must go before they find us," He said to me.

We left the tent and rushed back to our horses. Much to our dismay they weren't there. "Where are they?" I said to myself.

The screams of enraged orcs could be heard coming from the camp. Legolas and I took off running. We didn't look back, stop to think, or slowdown until we were panting and couldn't run anymore. By then it was a little while till dawn. I was the first to stop after realizing that I had almost lost Legolas. He was just a little within a human's sight of me. Soon we found each other.

His face didn't look good. "Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I believe I am."

"You don't look good," I told him.

"Anyone would look bad if they had just spent days spying on an orc camp. We ran the whole night long and went miles without stopping; that's a feat, even for an elf," He said as a dazed and disoriented person would.

I screamed. There, right in his waist, was an orc arrow. Legolas looked at it and passed out. "Legolas, Legolas!" It was no use; he didn't answer. It started to rain, as if the world was morning the fall of a precious and powerful hero. "Legolas, Legolas!" He still didn't answer.


	12. From His Side: Alive!

**This chapter is from Legolas' point of view also.**

* * *

I woke in a large room. I was laid on a medium sized bed. "Am I dead?" I asked the nebulous 'it'.

"Thank Erú, no!" Maria's voice cried out. I opened my eyes and looked up, Maria was standing over me. She smiled and kissed me.

"I don't understand. Where am I?"

"In Rohan! After you fainted, Gandalf came over the hill on Shadowfax. He took you to the closest village we could find. I'm so glad that you're alive!" Maria explained.

Just then Gandalf walked in. "It's good to see you're alright," He said. "Your wound was nearly fatal. I wasn't completely sure that the remedies for the poison on the arrow would react in time!" Gandalf smiled and sat down. Suddenly his face grew very grave. "However, I do have more pressing matters to discus. Maria told me of what the orc lords had to say, this is troubling indeed. And it confirms my fears. When I had heard that the ring was found by the enemy, I did think that they would use it for this. I'm afraid that our campaign's driving forces have increased in strength. But you must rest for now." He walked out after a man came and told him something that I couldn't hear.

Maria still smiled at me and looked so happy that she might have cried. I smiled back at her. I sat up to try and see if I could stand; the pain in my side was great. Maria laid her hand on my shoulder and gently on me as a sign to lie down.

"You must rest," She told me. She kissed me on my forehead. "I was so worried about you, that I'd lost you!" She said.

"Hey, I'm still here. And soon as I'm ready we'll be off to find the ring. And He will be gone forever."

"Why does the world have to be filled with so much evil?" Maria said with a sob in her throat.

"Well, if it wasn't this way you and I would never have met," I told her. "Besides, we will succeed. And then you and I will be together, forever!"

"If only life were that simple."

"You'll see, in time, you'll see."

She blinked away a tear and went away. I decided to get my rest, and fell into a deep sleep, a dreamless one, of peace, and happiness. And if I did have any strife, I didn't remember it when I woke.

Maria was standing over me with a tray of food when I had risen. "Oh, I was just about to get you up," She said. "I brought you some food, I thought you might be hungry."

I felt my stomach growl. "Thank you," I said as I accepted the tray. "So, how long was I asleep?"

"About three days. You were physically exhausted, Legolas."

I looked deeply into Maria's green-blue eyes. She smiled and nodded towards my food. I started to eat. It was simple eggs and meat. When I had finished Maria took the tray away. When she came back, she sat on my bed. We talked and laughed for hours. All the while, she slowly came closer and closer. Finally, she was very near to me. She looked into my eyes and said three words. "I… I love you," She said.

I looked at her. "I love you to.


	13. Chapter 13

I looked deeply into Legolas' ice-blue eyes and told him the three words I wanted to say for so long. "I…I love you," I told him.

He told me that he loved me to. We looked at each other and smiled for a moment. "You better get some rest," I told him. He nodded and I walked out of the room. I shut the door behind me and sighed.

"So, it is true? You love him?" I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned around to find Aragorn standing there. "Yes."

"I thought you said it couldn't work; neither of you could ever live wholly in the other's world. You shouldn't give him hope where there is none," Aragorn said coldly.

"But, if we tried, we could make it work, I think."

"But-"

I cut him off, "Look, maybe you're right. Maybe this is a bad idea. But that's a risk I'm willing to take, if it's for love."

Before he could say another word I walked off. I felt tears stinging my eyes as I brushed past several people on my way outside. I looked up at the sky and thought to myself, _"We'll make it work; we have to make it work!" _I kept thinking that to myself over and over.

I stayed outside well into the night. I thought about how my life would be if I stayed in Middle-Earth, and Legolas' if I didn't. Could I leave my family and friends? But could I leave Legolas? Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling my name.

"Maria, Maria! Maria, where are you?"

It was Legolas, but, how was he out of bed? I ran towards the voice. Aragorn was holding Legolas up by the arm. "Maria," He called out once more.

I ran to him. "What are you doing out of bed?" I asked him, much concerned.

"I was looking for you. No-one had seen you for a few hours, so I was worried!" Legolas answered.

"Well, I'm fine." I looked at him and sighed. "If you're this good, then by tomorrow or the next day we can leave. If I come back in will you stop worrying?"

Legolas agreed and we all went inside. I soon went to bed and had a dreamless sleep.

In the morning Legolas was sitting on my bed. "No! You're awake! But you look so sweet when you sleep," He said with a smile.

"You are certainly in a good mood this morning," I yawned.

Legolas slowly laid down next to me and touched my face. I kissed him, and he kissed me back.

"I wish this moment could never end," I said after a moment.

But we both knew it had to end eventually. This was achieved when a servant of the man who owned this house knocked on the door and said, "Breakfast." They came in with a tray of bread and butter, set it on a small table and left; Legolas and I ate. Then we sat on my bed and talked. I never wanted those moments to end. They were perfect, sitting with the man I love, talking, laughing, and smiling. Too bad all good things come to an end. Eventually, Legolas needed to rest again to recover fully. I walked him to his bed and he fell asleep soon after. I went to mine to have some time to think.


	14. A Fire in the Night

I was sitting on my bed; a soft knock on the door came. "Hello," A voice said.

"Come in," I replied.

Gandalf and Aragorn came in. "We need to talk," Gandalf said.

Aragorn stood at the door and closed it while Gandalf sat in a chair.

"Maria, there are things I need to tell you, and questions I'm sure you want to ask me," Gandalf told me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"The real reason that I brought you here, it was for Legolas. He was so lonely. The she-elf that he was in love with married another elf. You knew so much of this land; you seemed to be fitting for a candidate. Now, since the ring has returned, both of you are in danger. This is my fault."

"This isn't your fault. Nobody knew the ring wasn't destroyed," I told him. "And as long as we have hope we can destroy the ring!"

A collective scream came from outside. We all rushed to the window to meet a grizzly sight. The whole town was alight, set ablaze by orcs. Villagers ran this way and that trying to get away from the destruction of their town. I felt my heart race at the sight, the blood pounded in my ears like a drum.

We all ran to Legolas' room to make sure he was alright. We opened the door. He was standing with a silver blade; ahead of him was an orc.

"Legolas!" I screamed. I took a small dagger that I always had with me and sent it flying in the orcs direction. It landed in the orc's side. Legolas took this opportunity to race forward and slash the monster's throat.

"Come," Gandalf said.

We all followed him to the stables. He handed me the reins of a horse and told me, "You must go. Travel as fast and far as you can."

"But the towns folk…" I started.

"Aragorn and I can help them. You must go!"

I looked deep into his eyes, I nodded. I helped Legolas get onto our horse and we were off. Through the night, out of the town, past death and destruction, we set toward and unknown destiny. Through the night we rode. Both our hearts and minds filled with uncertainty and fear as we sped past all the terror.

"Maria," Legolas said.

"Yes?"

"We need to destroy the ring, we _must_."

"We will," I assured him, "We will."

Off into the night we went. As far as the horse could take us, we went. The moon was high in the sky. The orcs and city, Gandalf and Aragorn, evil and light, were all behind us. Slowly becoming farther and farther. I slowly stopped the horse. It was almost sunrise when I did. We were all exhausted beyond measure. Legolas and I got off.

"We'll rest here for now," Legolas said.

"You must rest especially, to heal fully."

"You needn't worry so much about me." Legolas sat next to me and laid down. I kissed his forehead before slipping into a deep sleep myself.


	15. An Unwelcome Dream

I woke the next morning and looked at Legolas, only, he wasn't there. I got up as fast as I could and turned around. I looked at the horse that Gandalf gave us, he was different. Before, he was a light brown, friendly-looking thing. Now, he was dark, black almost. I looked at the sky; dark clouds were rolling in from over the hills. I spun around trying to find Legolas. "Legolas, Legolas?" I cried out above the suddenly howling wind. I heard a voice in my head. I didn't know how, but I knew who it belonged to…Sauron. I saw his eye, his gaze piercing me.

"You wish to destroy me?" His cruel voice screeched.

"You deserve to be destroyed!" I said.

"Pathetic creature! You think that _you_ can rid the world of my powers? I know all, see all, and hear all!"

"But have something that you don't. And I feel sorry for you. You'll never know love, or happiness, like I can."

"Only the weak need love!" He spat.

"Everyone needs love, no matter how cruel," I looked the eye of flame dead on, "Even you."

"I need no love, only you weak and pathetic are in need of such things. I am fueled by your weakness!" He laughed. Such a wicked and cruel laugh I hope to never hear again!

I closed my eyes and cried out, "Legolas, Legolas!"

"Maria!" I heard in the distance.

I opened my shut eyes to find that Legolas was standing above me, gently grasping me by the arms. I flung myself upon him and breathed him in.

"What's wrong? You were yelling for me, oh My Lady, what's wrong?"

"I saw _Him_; I heard his terrible voice and saw His eye!"

Legolas pulled me into him and let me sob.

After a bit I stopped. I pulled away from him and looked into his soft eyes. "So, you saw Him?"

"Yes," I answered. I told Legolas all of what happened.

"I heard you screaming for me. That is why I woke you up…and I'm glad I did!"

"I am to," I said to him.

We sat holding each other for a bit.

Soon we set off on our way. Our flight took us far from our planned course. As we figured, we were somewhere around Western Rohan. If we _were_ where we thought, we were close to Fangorn Forest, maybe a day or two of swift riding away. We mounted our new horse and decided to head to Fangorn. At the least, we could recover our sense of direction from there.

Yet again, we set off on a journey into the unknown. But we couldn't fear, to even come close to faltering would mean the doom of all. This was one thing where failure wasn't an option.

At the end of the day Legolas and I stopped. We climbed off the horse that we didn't even know the name of and started a fire.

"So, you never told me much more about your past besides your family, did you have any friend?" Legolas asked me suddenly.

"Yeah, a couple. Most of the other kids picked on me. Only a handful of other kids who got picked on too would be my friends. Eventually, I started to just shut everyone out." I felt a tear try to escape my eye. "It was really hard for me. If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it."

Legolas held me close and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and sighed. I pressed my lips on his, and we shared a heated kiss. We had no idea of what would slash at the embroidery of our love. A dark knife of despair would bring dread to us soon.


	16. Chapter 16

In the morning, as always, we set off. Last night was still on my mind as we traversed the plains. Dark memories that I had tried to hide, to forget, for so long had been dredged up. Old feelings of hatred and anger, sadness and grief, were brought back to the surface. All I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. I suppose that Legolas noticed this, every time he looked at me, he was different. Before, his gaze was filled with love for me, now it was filled with pity.

When we stopped that night it was just after sunset. After we had dinner we sat by the fire.

"Maria," Legolas said to me. His voice was timid, like a child telling a wrongdoing that they had done.

"What is it, Legolas?"

"I'm sorry for asking you about your history yesterday, it was wrong for me to pry."

"It's alright," I said smiling.

"It was wrong for everyone to treat you that way."

"What's done is done. Life isn't fair, just hard."

Legolas sat close to me.

"Legolas, the past is the past. Besides, none of what happened to me was your fault, no need to say 'sorry'."

Legolas sighed and placed his arms around me. I looked at him, only to meet his eyes. They were filled with grief, sorrow, sympathy.

"I'm here for you. For you to love, hate, share all your thoughts and sorrows with, and I will always be here for you, because I love you. Ever since I first set eyes on you I've loved you!"

Legolas pulled me as close as could be. I put my arms around him and kissed him. Tears were stinging my eyes as I held him.

He kissed my forehead and said, "I love you, no matter what happens."

"I know, and I love you too."

We shared a heated kiss under the stars.

As the fire slowly went out we laid next to each other. All we did was talk about the hardships we had been through. I yawned and Legolas held me in his arms. Slowly, but quietly, I fell asleep in his arms. The last thing I felt was his lips pressed on my cheek and a 'goodnight' that came from Legolas' sweet voice. For that moment, nothing mattered. All the evil, hatred, and grief that I had endured slowly slipped back into the very back of my mind once more. And all that I knew was that I was in the arms of the person that I loved…and he would never leave me.


	17. Chapter 17

I awoke in the morning, still in Legolas' arms, smiling. I looked at the sky; it was a little after dawn. I sighed and looked back over to Legolas. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Hello," He said.

"Good morning." I pressed my lips to his and smiled.

Legolas kissed me back and sighed. "There seems to be a slight problem," He said with a frown.

"What?"

"We need to get going."

"Aww! But I want to stay here like this with you," I said playfully.

Legolas stood up and helped me to my feet. We shared a brief hug before packing up.

About noon we reached Fangorn. I stared in awe of the huge sight before me. Fangorn, as you probably know, is not a very big forest compared to some others. But when you are standing at its edge it becomes a huge sight.

Legolas looked at me and chuckled. "It's smaller than it seems."

"I know, but I still like it," I said, smiling.

We rode on, trying to find Treebeard. Hopefully, he would be capable of helping us. At sundown we heard a loud noise. I looked to my left and saw a tall, tree-ish figure.

"Treebeard!" Legolas said. In the blink of an eye he was off the horse and over to his old friend.

"You seem in a hurry, little elf. Burrarrum! Don't be hasty," Treebeard said in his usual, slow, long way of speaking. "I see you have a new friend." He looked at me.

"Hello," I said. I wasn't sure whether to be scared or in awe of him. He reached me in just two ent-strides.

"That's Maria," Legolas said. "But we need your help."

Treebeard looked back at Legolas. "Well? Tell me your troubles, and don't be hasty."

Legolas told Treebeard everything that had happened: from me coming, to the council, to our flight. I added details when Legolas forgot. Treebeard listened intently and reminded us not to be hasty when we started talking too fast.

"And that's why we're here," Legolas finished.

"Hmmmm." Treebeard was deep in thought. "It seems that you're in need of some assistance. Come, come. I'll see you off in the right direction. But first, sleep."

Legolas and I laid down on the soft moss that grew on the ground. Slowly we slipped into a deep sleep. I dreamed good dreams that night.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning we were woken by Treebeard. I looked at Legolas and smiled. After a few hours of walking through Fangorn we came to the edge. Treebeard pointed his finger towards the east. "The way you need is there," He said.

"Thank you," Legolas said.

We mounted our horse and rode off in the direction that Treebeard pointed. We rode all day, except for when we stopped at noon to eat and give the horse a rest. But later, when we stopped for the night, a question that was nagging in the back of my mind for a while came to the front.

"Legolas," I said after we had dinner.

"Yes, Maria?"

"Why did you fall in love with me? I mean, it was only a few minutes before you seemed to love me. The Legolas I read about was nice, but he wouldn't have fallen in love after only a few minutes."

Legolas was quiet.

"Legolas?"

"Maria," Legolas sighed. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" I asked.

"I was acting like I loved you. Gandalf told me to. He thought it was the only way to keep you here…to keep you from leaving. But, even though I was only acting in the beginning, I came to have feelings for you. Please, try to understand!"

I felt hurt and betrayed. I clenched my fists and looked at him. "You're just like my dad!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "How can you do something like that? I hate you, you horribly wicked person! I hate you! I told you everything, all my pains and grief, and yet you rip my heart out!" I got up and grabbed my pack.

"What are you doing?" Legolas said.

"Going."

Legolas grabbed my arm. I was filled with hatred and anger. I reached for the hilt of Narsil; Legolas' eyes were filled with terror as I pulled it out and held its blade to his neck. "Leave me alone!" He let go of my arm and I walked off.

I walked and walked, never looking back. How could he do that to me? I walked until the sun came up. I looked up at it and pulled out Narsil. I stuck it into the ground and screamed. I fell to my knees and wept. But when I opened my eyes I wasn't on the top of a hill. Light streamed into a small bedroom from an open window. I looked around and gasped when I saw who was sitting on the bed.

"Galadriel," I said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were behind all this."

"Behind what?" She said innocently.

"Don't act all high-and-mighty!"

"I know why you're angry. Maria, I know about what your father did."

"And Legolas," I added.

"And Legolas. But what they did is not the same."

"Yes, it is." I looked at her and rolled my eyes. "How can you sit here and defend him? After what he did."

"He did it to keep you from leaving. Think. Would you stay otherwise?"

I thought for a moment. "No."

"And would you want to leave?"

"Yes."

"And would the ring be left for us to deal with?"

"Probably. But why me?"

"You have power within you."

I looked at her and shook my head. "No I don't. I'm just an average person from The United States, Earth. Not Middle-Earth, land of magic and adventure. Earth! Land of boredom and average people."

"Even the most average people can do amazing things." Lady Galadriel looked at me knowingly and said, "And he still loves you, by the way."

"Who, my father or Legolas?"

Galadriel just smiled. I saw a vision of all my time in Middle-Earth. I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was on top a hill. I looked down to see Legolas and the horse, both going east. I climbed down the hill and tapped Legolas on the shoulder.

He backed away when he saw me. "Maria!"

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was told to find and destroy the ring. Here I am."

Legolas turned around and we set off.


End file.
